


Empty Threats

by SyrenGrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, HussyIsACompliment, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey
Summary: “Did you hear that?” Draco whispered, his hushed tone filled with trepidation.Her head whipped toward the empty hall, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she strained to hear the offending sound. With the exception of the faint chirp of crickets and the lone groan of the Bloody Baron from the dungeons, there was not a peep to be heard.“Hear wha—?“Hermione’s words were cut short as a firm hand gripped her waist and her chest collided against cold hard stone before she could comprehend what was happening.---Dom Draco stars in Shameless Dramione Smut.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 677
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Empty Threats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> Written for the fucking incredible artist Elithien who spoils us Dramione divas with her delicious talent. [Here](https://elithien.tumblr.com/post/612056137012035584/reuploading-this-bc-the-original-one-got-sniped) is the art that inspired it all. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Harry Potter and make no money doing this.
> 
> Thank you to the greatest AlphaBet in the world [GeekieBeekie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekiebeekie/pseuds/geekiebeekie)
> 
> Please do not re-upload my work on other sites/servers without my explicit consent (you can obviously share on things like Facebook or tumblr, but please use the links of my original stories). 
> 
> I am responsive so please reach out if you have any questions. 
> 
> S

“You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves,” Hermione said, the creased line in her forehead matching the downward slope of her lips. “Gallivanting around Hogwarts after hours, behaving _so_ inappropriately - just for a snog?” 

The two students stared at her with ashen faces, soaking in the prolonged scolding from the Head Girl who stood with her arms crossed sternly over her chest. 

“You should have known better - especially you, Merkins, your father was a Prefect, wasn’t he? _Ten points_ will be taken from Slytherin.” 

With an incredulous huff, the elder of the students glanced over Hermione’s shoulder toward the Head Boy whose sinewy form rested against the wall, everything about him indicating a lack of interest except his pale blue gaze that lingered on the back of Hermione’s head. 

“But -”

Hermione cut the student off with a sharp stare. 

"Fifteen, then. Might I suggest heading to bed before I change my mind and give you detention with Filch instead?” 

That seemed to shut them up as, without further grumbling, the pair scuttled back to their dormitories, leaving Hermione in the peaceful silence of a well-executed punishment.

“And you —” she turned with a scowl, glaring at the glimmer of blond in the dark room. Draco Malfoy rose from the wall, his wrist absentmindedly polishing his Head Boy badge. 

“Merlin, what did _I_ do? I thought you were done pretending to be McGonagall. Should I be cowering in my booties that you’ll send me for my spanking from Filch too? Or would _you_ prefer to do it?” 

“You are aware that you were chosen as a Head too,” she said, walking past the towering blond, “you could have helped.” 

Hermione ignored his clear attempts to get a rise out of her and continued her vigilant patrols, leaving Draco to follow behind. The curve of her hip swayed rather drastically with each step as her grey skirt sashayed around her thighs. 

“Impossible, Granger,” he said, in a mocking tone. “I’d never support such hypocrisy.” 

Hermione’s jaw tightened and ears grew hot as she spun on her heel, nearly colliding with him. She could see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes and the faint line of a barely-controlled smirk in his lips. 

“ _Hypocrisy?_ ” 

“I seem to recall a certain Head Girl ‘gallivanting’ at night and behaving rather ‘ _inappropriately._ ’”

“That was _one time_ , Malfoy,” she chided. "It was a mistake, and it certainly won’t happen again." 

"Right, right. ’Course not."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare which she kept to her self as they rounded toward the silent dark corridor of the Third Floor - notably her least favourite stretch of their patrols. 

Long slivers of pale moonlight shone through the windows and poured over the sleeping suits of armour, casting ominous shadows that appeared to sway like dark spectres with each passing cloud.

“Did you hear that?” Draco whispered, his hushed tone filled with trepidation. 

Her head whipped toward the empty hall, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she strained to hear the offending sound. With the exception of the faint chirp of crickets and the lone groan of the Bloody Baron from the dungeons, there was not a peep to be heard. 

“Hear wha—?“ 

Hermione’s words were cut short as a firm hand gripped her waist and her chest collided against cold hard stone before she could comprehend what was happening. The firm barrier dug against her hipbones as she felt a swollen bulge press hard against her backside, two strong arms slithering around her torso to hold her firmly in place. 

" _Mistake_ , was it?" 

She heard the voice, a grainy growl that coated the shell of her ear and dragged a raw shiver down her neck. 

“Only _one_ time? Oh please, Granger, I recall you cumming at least twice.” 

She bit down on her lower lip to muffle the moan that would otherwise alert the whole of the castle that Draco Malfoy’s naughty hand had slipped under her skirt, venturing precariously close to the drenched spot of her knickers. 

“Perhaps —” 

His voice soaked into her skin with each kiss on her neck and, with a quick jerk of his hand, the unwanted article of clothing fell to her feet. She was left utterly bare under the short skirt which seemed to be hiking higher and higher with his wandering touch. 

“— I should —”

She gasped as his fingers assertively sought the spot between her legs. They slipped into her slick slit with ease and it took a mere moment before Hermione’s hips bucked and knees bent at the application of pressure to her sensitive button. He toyed with it, and her, with an arrogant familiarity. 

“— take _fifteen points from Gryffindor_ —” 

Hermione’s fingers curled against the cold stone as she felt his hand withdraw from her skin, moving instead to undo his trousers which slid down to his knees. 

“— for being such a hussy.” 

Draco let out a sharp groan - not of his sexual fulfilment, as he stood with his trousers around his ankles - but of pain as Hermione’s elbow collided hard with his rib.

“You obnoxious prat,” she struggled to land another blow to the chest but he secured his grip around her arms, taking her wrists in his hands as he pinned them against the frigid stone with one hand. 

His deep chuckle sang in her ear as his hand drew down the curve of her waist and back under her skirts to paw at her smooth thighs. 

“Apologies, Granger, I’ll rephrase: for you being _my_ hussy. Better?” 

“ _Yes_ , actually. It is bett - _Oh!_ ” 

Hermione let out a sharp cry as a thick force pushed its way through her soaked lips, parting them like dew-covered petals before he sought entry with a slick thrust. 

“Should have known you’d like that — you naughty — little — _hypocrite_ ,” he groaned into her hair with each hard plough. Her cheeks warmed the stone and breath escaped in shallow bursts as his hands roamed under her button-down top to squeeze at her breasts and tug her swollen nipples. 

“You’re such an arse,” she moaned and she could almost envision the stupid smirk her words would elicit.

Draco’s lips ravaged the satin skin of her neck, teeth grazing and breath washing over her as with one hand he pinched and gripped her plump bottom and with the other he pressed into her pelvis and forced her back to arch, opening herself entirely to his invasion. Each thrust rendered her exceedingly speechless, save for one word which remained ever-present in her mouth. 

“Draco...” 

“That’s it,” he lauded, bites landing on her shoulder and kisses peppering the nape of her neck, each growing more hasty and hungry as they climbed toward mutual fulfilment. The Third Floor corridor of Hogwarts castle echoed with their euphoric sighs and audible slaps of his hips against her arse. 

“Fuck, _Draco_.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Hi!  
> Your kudoses and comments mean everything to me -- please let me know what you think. <3  
> S  
> \---  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/) and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy)


End file.
